


The Rules

by BialyLis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Family Dynamics, Happy Ending, Like for a moment, kinda angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BialyLis/pseuds/BialyLis
Summary: Wilbur is hurt.Phil is ready to die.The gods have their own plans.Or: It's one AU where Techno is (literally) a gift from the stars.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	The Rules

Phil had never liked gods. In fact, he had the only correct opinion of them, being a string of curses and complaints, and in the more censored version, to walk away with organized haste as soon as any paranormal entity appeared nearby. He wouldn't call it a prejudice - he just didn't trust motherfuckers and wouldn't even trust them to care for weeds in the garden. Well, maybe weeds, if he just wanted to get rid of them.

In life you have to follow some rules.

Rule One: Never ask the gods for favors.

Rule Two: If your baby is literally dying in your arms - fuck Rule One.

The goddess of stars wasn't even his goddess. He grew up in a port village where the gods of wind and water were worshiped. He had no idea if he had the right to enter the temple at all, and he probably broke hundreds of rules along the way, trampled dozens of artifacts, and if he accidentally resurrected a demon he wouldn't be surprised at all. Not that he was even thinking about any of these things. Wilbur was breathing with obvious difficulty, his face was pale and sweaty, his eyes sunken, and the makeshift bandage on his left side was soaked with blood long ago. He literally poured through his hands, and if someone tried to stop Phil in the way to told him to take off his shoes because he's walking on holy ground - Phil would have killed without a second thought.

Good sign: The goddess actually appeared as soon as he lit the last incense.

Bad sign: She didn't look thrilled. She had the look of a dealer who wanted to close the deal and go home, but the customer insisted on getting off the cart and counting all a hundred sacks of potatoes himself.

On both occasions, Phil felt a growing irritation in the air, but he wasn't sorry at all. Especially since there were, in fact, less potatoes than the contract had assumed.

"My son," he began before she could speak. In retrospect, perhaps he should have shown a minimum of gratitude, but Wilbur had just emitted a disturbing gurgling groan and shit, his son was dying! "He's hurt. Nobody wants to help us, please, just... You can heal him, right?"

The goddess glanced at the child in his arms with an interest equal to what Phil had bestowed on the large padlock on the door of the sanctuary before smashing it to pieces.

"Why would I do this?"

Phil wanted to scream. On her, on myself, and on the whole fucking universe. He knew it was going to end this way, he was stupid to even think that gods could be useful even once and actually do something good. If it was about him, he would take the remnants of his dignity and slam the door on the way back. But his kid grew paler and paler, his breathing grew shallower, his body more and more inert, and with each passing second Phil was losing him more and more.

"Please," he whispered through a lump in his throat. "Please, I will do whatever you want."

The goddess rolled her eyes. Really. He begged her to save a child, and she rolled her eyes. He hated these motherfuckers, he hated them so much...

"Why did I expect such an answer?", she murmured and he knew he had lost. He saw her body become less and less material, his last hope disappear with her.

Then she paused for a second, frowned as if she remembered something, and suddenly looked at him with a flash of interest.

"Will you do everything for that kid?"

Phil pressed Wilbur tighter to his chest. He felt blood start seeping through his coat as well.

"Everything," he confirmed, and to his horror, the goddess grinned. Not in a terrible way. In fact, she suddenly seemed quite nice. Which frightened him a million times more.

"Maybe we can make a deal," she said in a strangely ingratiating tone.

Phil suppressed a scowl. Rule Three: Never, ever make any deals with the gods.

Wilbur flinched and began to cough up blood.

Fuck Rule Three.

"Everything", he repeated.

She smiled even wider. Fuck, he already felt he was making a big mistake.

"A life for a life", she said seriously, and Phil almost laughed. Very, very bitter.

Did they always have to be so fucking dramatic?

"Fine. Whatever you want, I don't care. Just heal him."

If she didn't like the constant rushing, she kept it to herself. Phil watched carefully as he put his hand on Wilbur's side, the boy flinched and winced, and then his face was clearly relieved. As soon as she withdrew her hand, Phil immediately rolled up yellow sweater, tore off the bandage in search of the wound, and he almost cried with relief at the sight of clean, undamaged skin.

"Thank gods...", he whispered, hugging his son as tightly as he could. It was probably the last time he did it, he preferring to enjoy it in advance.

The goddess cleared her throat to get their attention.

"It's very touching, but let me remind you that we have a deal. Wait a minute here."

Phil watched her fade into thin air. He slipped coat off his shoulders, wrapped it around the sleeping child, and carefully placed it on the ground under one of the columns. When Wilbur wakes up, he'll be terrified, alone in a completely strange place. He would probably think that his father had abandoned him without a word. And in some way he would be right. Phil hoped his son would forgive him someday.

He spent a few minutes stroking Wilburs hair, hearing his own breath echoing through the columns. A nasty place to die. Completely not his style.

When the goddess reappeared, he almost dared to ask, if she at least let him die in one of the caves, or in the forest. He didn't do that just because he was completely surprised to see the young boy standing by her side.

Or at least Phil assumed it was a boy.

Creature was human in shape and proportion, and if it were to judge by its height, it would be no more than ten years old. It also had hooves where the feet should be, pointed, elongated ears sticking out at an unnatural angle and a flattened face with a snub nose, small eyes and fangs sticking out above the upper lip.

A very, very ugly child or a very cute little monster. Phil wasn't sure which one was worse.

"He's name is Technoblade". The goddess placed her hand on the creature's hair in a gesture that was strangely sensitive by divine standards. "He's under your protection from now on."

Phil blinked.

Then blinked again.

He looked from the goddess back to the creature several times, then blinked a third time.

"Pardon?"

The goddess looked irritated by his confusion.

"We had a deal. 'Life for life'. I don't accept returns."

Phil closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get the facts together. He was going quite rough, but no one really made it easy for him.

"I thought you were going to kill me."

"And what for?", she snorted.

All in all, it was quite a logical question. The thing is, Phil never expected the gods to complete the logic.

"I don't know. I thought you were... you eat our souls or something..."

She laughed so loud it made his ears pound. He glanced anxiously at Wilbur, but the fever and pain must have completely exhausted the boy, for his eyelid did not even twitch.

"Your soul is dirty and believe me it stinks horribly. I don't need it for anything". Phil felt very resentful, but only gritted his teeth. Whatever you say, she saved his son. He could afford a minimum of respect. "I need you to take care of Techno". She pointed to the quality beside her, and a second glimpse of tenderness in her gaze. "Life for life. I saved your child. Now you take care of mine."

Oh

Oh, it made sense.

Phil had heard legends about monsters, demigods endowed with superhuman abilities, that were not allow to life among the gods. In fact, they ware also not welcome among the people. They aroused too much fear and usually ended up impaled or burned at the stake before they matured enough to defend themselves.

He looked at the creature.

The creature looked at him. The silent non-aggression pact has been officially concluded.

"How old is he?"

The goddess thought for a moment.

"I think ten? Maybe eleven. It's so difficult to folow your human time, it flows so fast..."

Phil nodded, made sure Wilbur was in order one last time, and got up from the floor. He approached Techno slowly, more like a wild animal than a child, and immediately felt bad about it. He looked boy straight in the eyes, kneeling down to catch his height.

"Hey, Techno". He tried to keep his voice calm. Definitely not the voice of someone who was ready to die and ended up being framed for paternity. "Do you want to come with me?"

The boy shrugged. He was clearly not the most outspoken. His eyes were sharp, though, and Phil had a feeling they would get along.

"Dad?", he heard somewhere behind his back, weak and hoarse, and immediately turn back.

Wilbur sat on the ground, trying to get his cloak tighter, shivering cold. He was clearly scared and confused, understandably when your last memory is a goddamn creeper.

"Dad, who is this?"

Phil had good reason to suspect that the question was about a two-meter, shiny woman levitating a few inches above the ground, rather than the little creature next to her. Still, he straightened up and, placing a hand on Techno's shoulder, led him closer to Wilbur.

"This is Techno", he explained, smiling. "Your new brother."


End file.
